Adiós, te amo
by byakucat
Summary: Bluebell a entrado en conflicto: la nueva integrante de la familia Millefiore era un peligro para su relación con su "hermano", Byakuran...Pero, ¿qué sucedería si ella en verdad teme a perderla por éste último o quizás Gamma? No, definitivamente lo que siente no es amor, no puede ser amor. Yuri/Shoujo-ai, Bluebell x Uni (0601), posible OoC.


Lalalalala~ Aquí de nuevo yo con éste...¿Fan fic? ¿One-shot? ¿Two-shot? La verdad no sé. Ésta es una pareja extraña, ¿no es verdad? Pero pues bueno; el fandom de Reborn! carece de yuri (que es mí género favorito) y más si hablamos del fandom hispano, así que me ocuparé de llenar la sección hispana de yuri, espero no les moleste~ -Sonrisita estilo Byakuran.-_  
_

Eeeeeen fin, ésta...Cosas-rara-asquerosa se me ocurrió hace poco al hacerme un playlist de ésta pareja que es mí OTP de todo Reborn!, no sé si lo vayan a disfrutar, espero que sí...

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y todo lo que concierna a éste pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

* * *

_¿Por qué no te puedes fijar en mí, princesa?_

_A caso...¿Es porque soy mujer? ¿A caso éste maldito cuerpo femenino mío es lo que te impide amarme?_

* * *

–¡No! ¡Me niego que otra persona llegue a éste lugar!– Bufó una joven peliazul, cruzándose de brazos en frente de todos sus compañeros, dicha joven le había reprochado a su propio jefe, quien había anunciado la llegada de una nueva chica a la familia; no, Blubell se negaba a aceptar otra compañía femenina, se reusaba por todos los medios posibles.

–¿Uh? Vaya, vaya Bluebell, estás muy rebelde hoy~– Comentó el jefe peliblanco de la familia Millefiore en un tono muy infantil mientras se acercaba a la menor quien, sinceramente, se veía muy molesta ante el anuncio. –¡N-No soy rebelde! Sólo no...No quiero... – Trató de reprochar la mencionada, sin embargo sólo lograba bajar más y más la voz conforme hablaba, así como también desviaba la mirada al ver a su jefe tan cerca de ella. No era que estuviera celosa de que hubiera otra mujer en su familia, necesitaba a otra chica más allá de Iris quien, dicho sea de paso, gustaba de molestarla a veces; no, ese no era el problema...El problema era la forma en la que Byakuran hablaba de ella, en la maldita forma en la que poco a poco esa tal Uni se apoderaba del corazón de Byakuran, se negaba a, una vez más, perder a su única familia.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la sala de reuniones de Millefiore después de escuchar tal escándalo hecho por la menor de ellos. –Déjenos solos, por favor– Pidió Byakuran mirando a sus subordinados con un poco de seriedad. Pronto, dichas personas asintieron de forma respetuosa, siendo Daisy el último en salir del cuarto dejando al fin a esos dos solos. –¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Bluebell? Creía que querías a alguien más del sexo femenino aquí~– Canturreó Byakuran yendo a su asiento para sacar una gran bolsa de malvaviscos. –No es que no quiera, es sólo que...Eh... – Ni si quiera podía explicarse bien lo que le sucedía, sabía lo que le pasaba y sin embargo no podía expresar sus sentimientos así de fácil.

–Sólo olvídalo... – Murmuró la joven, quien se había dado la vuelta, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que el otro pudiera decirle. –Has lo que quieras, no me importa ya– Concluyó caminando hacia afuera de aquel lugar; ya no soportaba estar allí. Tan sólo esperaba que la llegada de esa tal Uni no fuese a cambiar nada en su familia...Y menos aún con quien consideraba ahora su hermano mayor.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Uni había llegado a la Base Millefiore, y sin embargo Bluebell aún se negaba en conocerle, todos estaban maravillados con aquella chica, dejándola de lado; claro, ella debía ser un encanto, una chica muy femenina, algo muy contrario a lo que ella era. Cada que escuchaba su nombre no podía evitar bufar o murmurar entre dientes, la odiaba, sí...En definitiva lo hacía. Intentaban convencerla para que saludara aunque fuera una vez a la joven Arcobaleno recién llegada, claro, siempre fallaban en hacerla entrar en razón.

Un buen día, cuando todos, menos Bluebell, se encontraban reunidos, la joven peliazul decidió recorrer la base como era su costumbre cada que ella se encontraba sola, sin esperar por supuesto encontrar a alguna persona en su camino. –Me pregunto cómo será esa mujeeer, hmph...No, no puedo ni quiero conocerla– Bufaba mientras caminaba con una gran bolsa de frituras en sus brazos, comiendo sus deliciosos snacks; de pronto y sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien más, cayendo de sentó al suelo y sin soltar su gran bolsa de frituras.

Se quejó abiertamente del golpe, dejando su bolsa de lado con enfado, mirando de frente a la persona con la cuál había chocado. –¡Óyeme, bruta, fíjate por dónde caminas!– Exclamó sin reparo alguno, fijándose bien quién era la persona a la cuál le había gritado después de un momento. Ella se veía completamente preocupada, sus grandes ojos azules le demostraban a la peliazul el que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. –L-Lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien?– Preguntó la chica quien le brindaba su mano para que se levantase.

"_Es hermosa_" pensó Bluebell, dándole la mano para poder ponerse de pie, tomando de nuevo sus frituras. –Sí, estoy bien…Lo siento yo, no quise ser grosera del todo…– Se disculpó con dificultad, mirando a otra parte mientras sentía que su cara comenzaba a calentarse. Una leve risa tierna se escapó de los labios de la otra chica, lo cual hizo que Bluebell se pusiera nerviosa. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?– Preguntó la mayor, mirando de nuevo a los ojos de la más baja. –Uni, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú quién eres? –

Esa presentación quiso hacer gritar a la joven Millefiore, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Ella era Uni?! Maldita sea, no…Ella no podía serlo, era demasiado bella y pura como para que fuera aquella chica que creía que le iba a robar su lugar. –Bluebell.- Contestó rápidamente y sin dejarla de mirar. Rayos, todo este tiempo y gracias a sus celos había evitado el conocerla, qué gran error…

No, espera, ¿error? ¿Por qué? Su mente estaba confundida ahora, esto era amor a primera vista, sin lugar a dudas…

* * *

No sabía cuántos días o semanas habían pasado ya desde que conoció a Uni, cuando podía e incluso a escondidas iba a verla, se la pasaba genial con ella y de eso no cabía duda; sin embargo algo comenzaba a molestarla y su nombre era Gamma. Gilgio Nero y Millefiore estaban de cierta manera juntas ahora, lo cual le quitaba tiempo de estar con _su princesa_, ya que ésta última generalmente pasaba tiempo con su guardián de cabellos rubios; no soportaba esa situación, quizás era algo exagerado puesto que no hacía mucho que conocía a Uni, y sin embargo tenía muchos celos hacia aquel hombre…En especial al notar la mirada de enamorada que su joven princesa poseía cada que hablaba con él o que decía cosas relacionadas con ese hombre…

Si Bluebell creía que eso era lo peor, no quiso imaginarse lo que vendría después: Byakuran. Así es, su hermano mayor pasaba demasiado tiempo con Uni, quizás más que Gamma y eso era incluso más odioso para ella, Uni era suya, no iba a permitir que aquellos se la quitaran, simplemente no podía permitir una cosa así. Aunque, ¿cómo es que lo impediría si es que la otra no sabía lo que sentía? Su cabeza era todo un caos en esos momentos. Aunque sabía que debía hacer algo antes de perderla y explotar por es mismo, claro, esperaba que la otra la correspondiece.

* * *

–¡Me gustas! – Exclamó Bluebell deteniendo a la joven Arcobaleno quien se dirigía a ver a su guardián Gamma, Uni ya había notado ciertamente extraña a su amiga Bluebell, sin embargo jamás se esperó que eso era la razón por la cuál se comportaba extraña, violenta en ciertos casos…Pero siempre la procuraba incluso más que el jefe de Millefiore o su amado Gamma.

En ese momento ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer, Uni estaba algo apurada mientras Bluebell tan sólo se quedaba callada, mirando a los ojos de su amada sin quitarse de su camino, al no recibir respuesta alguna, Bluebell comprendió. –Lo lamento tanto, princesa…– se disculpó la peliazul en un murmuro, sonriendo levemente y escondiendo su mirada para que la otra no la mirase llorar.

Bluebell se alejó lentamente de Uni, quien parecía estar en shock aún ante la declaración; sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos del todo, y sin embargo no podía hablarle pues ya se había ido, quizás…Ella la evitaría para siempre, Bluebell evitaría a _su princesa_. Y en efecto, la mayor parte de su estadía la joven Arcobaleno se sentía ignorada por su amiga, quien parecía cada vez más deprimida.

Quizás lo mejor era irse de allí, quizás lo mejor era estar en otra familia.


End file.
